


Teachers Pet

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: Professor! Tom Hiddleston x plus size! readerTom Hiddleston is handsome, charming sexy as hell and your Professor. He happens to find you extremely sexy, smart and can't seem to get you. You trying so hard not to fall for him. But fate had other plans for you as you continue to run into him out side of school.





	1. Chapter 1

Professor! Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader.  Sexual innuendo. 

      You had been helping professor Hiddleston grade papers most of the morning before classes. It was one of your jobs as his teacher assistant. This was you're Second year as a student in England. It was a dream of yours to go to college there. And here you were with one of your Favorite Professor. Yeah he was sexy as hell. His blonde hair was slicked back. His eye were an ocean blue. He had a sharp jawline that had been covered in a 5 o'clock shadow. Which made you want to know what his beard would feel like between you legs. Oh the beard burn. You had always drifted to that thought when he hadn't shaved. 

      Today he was wearing a Burgundy suit that was tailored to him perfectly. It hugged his ass nicely and it really didn't leave much to imagination of what he could be packing. You could only imagine what that man could do to a girl. But you were just his student and assistant. And he was not one to get with a student, let alone you were not going to be his type. He seem to be the type of man that like thiner girls. It's not that you weren't pretty. It just that you were not thin. You had curves an bubble butt, thick thighs, and were way more then a handful in the chest.  You looked at your phone you needed to get to your next class.

      "Professor, I need to get to my next class." You said shyly. As you watched him look over. His glasses sat on his nose. He smiled and nodded.

       "Yes it looks like it's that time. Thank you Miss y/l/n. See you in class." He stated. His gaze lingered on you as you walked away. Making it to your next class. After that you had lunch and met up with the guy you were seeing. He asked to walk with him. He had something he needed to tell you about. Making it outside with him. He stopped as he started to tell you that he wasn't really looking for a long term relationship and that you just weren't his type like he thought. You ass was too big. He then went on about you weight. Which just pissed you off and that's when you walked away try hard not cry. You made it inside the building of your next class. Which happened to be Professor Hiddleston. You were twenty minutes early you stopped resting yourself against the wall. You sighed heavily. Refuse to cry. Professor Hiddleston walked by but stopped seeing that you were not following him. He looked over to you. 

      "Y/n darling are you all right?" He walked closer to you. He rested his hand on your shoulder. You nodded try look like you were fine. But he obviously knew better. He pulled you along into his class. "What happened? You can tell me." You rested yourself against his desk. 

         "Professor Hiddleston I'm fine really." You sighed.

          "Please call me Tom and you are not fine."  The door opened as other student filed in. He had taken a step back from you. "Let's talk after class." He walked around his desk let you take your set. Class went by slowly. You found yourself in front of Professor Hiddleston desk. You looked at the stacks of papers that still needed to be graded. 

           "Professor Hiddleston, do you need help with these paper?" You asked. 

        "I was going to ask you if you wanted to help, but I figured you needed a night off. I'm just going to take these home and grade them there." He looked up at you with his infamous smiles. "And please call me Tom. Outside of class."

           "Really i dont mind and I don't have any plans anymore now. It would help me get my mind off of things." You smiled sweetly. Tom sighed.

          "If you insist. But I really was hoping to go home and finish them off. If you don't mind meeting me there. I'll give you the address and you can meet me there. I've been neglecting my home and probably need to eat something better then pizza." He chuckled. 

         "Great if that is fine with you I don't mind heading over after my classes." Your smile brightened. You knew Tom had your number. So you didn't bother giving it to him. As you left. "I just need to stop at home then I'll be there around 4pm." Tom nodded as you went your way. Later you made it home to fresh up. You peel yourself out of of you shirt and throw on a cute off the shoulder sweater. Pulling it over your pleaded skirt. You really never knew why you always got cute for him even though you knew he would never be interested. You made it to Tom place just outside of town. You knocked on the door feeling really nervous all of a sudden. 

         "Ah Miss y/n you made it." He opened the door. His eyes looked you over. "Please come in. It's cold out there." He moved aside so you could come in. You lightly brushed passed him, it sent a shiver through you. Tom took your coat and bag. "I hope you don't mind eating dinner with me I made enough. It took me longer then I thought to get home from the store." You followed him to the kitchen. It smelled amazing whatever he was cooking. 

     "If you don't mind. It smells amazing." 

      "Please sit. I'll be right there." He said as he went to work make up two plates. Handing you one before he sat down. The conversation was light until you both were hard at work going through paper after paper.  "So y/n tell me what happened to make you up set?" You sighed you thought maybe he would have forgot. So you told him. What your now ex had said.

      "I'm sorry love. But your better off. You are to beautiful to be with a boy that can't see that." He sounded mad but not at you. And the fact he called you beautiful that was nice.

       "Um thank you." You mumbled feeling shy. Tom turned to look at you as you both sat on the couch. His hand found you knee. 

       "If I Were him I would be the luckiest men around to have you as mine. Your smart, funny, extremely beautiful." You eyes widened. Where was this coming from. You felt his thumb make small circles over you knee. By this point he had scooted closer to you. "If I may be so bold. But all those things he said he didn't like. Is what attracts me to you. You have an ass that I don't think I could ever take my hands off of. You have the perfect amount of curves. Thighs I would love to have wrapped around me." You jaw went slack at him bold words. This had to be a dream.

           "Sorry, I probably shouldn't be saying these things to you. But I think your an amazing woman. And wouldn't mind." He trailed off. As he started to stare at your full lips that had parted. Trying to swallow the lump in your throat. 

        "I-I um no one has ever said those things to me." You weren't going to lie you love ever word he said. But was still in shock he said them. "I never thought they would be coming from you." Tom wasn't sure if you were taking it as a complement or something worse. He brushed strands of hair out of your face with his other hand. You didn't flinch at his Touch or push his hand off you knee. So those were good signs for him. He cupped you chin as he moved it to look up at him. His face was only inches from yours. You bit your lip not sure what you should do. Before you could say something, his lips were on yours. Dear god his lips felt amazing on yours. It did not take you long as your lips moved with his. His hands. Found your waist pulling you into him more. Leaving his one hand on you waist as the other found you now exposed tight. 

       "God You beautiful." He mumbled against your lips. As your hand made there way to his biceps, holding on to him.

       "Tom." You moaned. Which gave him the chance to slip his tongue between your lips deepening the kiss. His tongue played with yours. One of your hand made it way into his hair. While his moved further up your thigh. You're skirt moved up with his hand. "Tom?" You pulled away. You hands now lightly pushed against his chest.

        "Yes darling." He pulled away more to look at you. His hands still in place. You can't believe what you're about to do.

          "Tom it's late. I should go." You slowly pulled yourself away from him. Toms face dropped as you did. "I have an early class tomorrow morning. I-I um, thank you for dinner Professor. I had a lovely evening. I'll see you tomorrow." You got up and started to walk towards the door grabbing you bag.   Tom was stunned he had thought you had liked him. But then again you were his student and he did just step over a big boundary. But Before Tom had a chance to react. You walked out the door. When Tom finally did he had called out to you. You did hear him but you got into your car anyways. You saw Tom rush after you as you pulled away. 

         Once home you had several miss calls and text fromTom. You needed to think. This was something that probably shouldn't happen. Even though you wanted it to. There was another text from him. 

   *Tom: please at least tell me you made it home.*  
     You read the text and sighed as you gave in. You knew he did care about his students and you know he would blame himself if anything happened. So you texted him back.

   *You: Yes Professor I made it home safely and I will see you in class tomorrow.*


	2. Chapter 2

   When you woke up the next day. It was already mid morning. You had already missed you first class. It was going to be hard to deal with what happened last night. With you just up and leaving Tom suddenly without a word let alone not replying to most of his texts, beside the one letting him know you made it home. You did get another one from him later on. You decided on just not going to any classes, you already missed one. Might as well stay in bed. You never were the one to skip classes. But why not this one time. You text Tom saying you were not feeling well and assured him it was not cause of him. Which may have been some what of a lie. You just weren't ready to talk about it, let alone have Tom apologize for his actions. You were guilty just as much. You may had decided to take the rest of the week off as you emailed the rest of your professors as well. 

      It was Saturday afternoon. You had one of your friend came to visit from London. You told her about your professor and what had happened between the you both. She was shocked that you walked off like that. She told you that,  thought he was being honest with liking you. And that you should go for it. She did convince you to go out for a drink with her. You put you in a cute little black dress that formed your curves perfectly. You had you hair down in loose curls. She did light makeup. Beside your lips she said that you have the perfect full lips, that Red was the perfect color for them. She found a pair of heels to help you pull everything thing together. 

       "So why em I in the dress and you get to wear the pants?" You questioned your friend.

     "Simple. I'm not on the market and you need to get laid." She chuckled. "I mean if your not going to get with your hot wet dream of a Teacher as you like to put it." She wiggles her eyebrows at you. "Then we need to find you someone new." She smirked as she 'good gamed' your ass. "Now let's get that fine looking ass out there." You rolled your eyes. Moments later you made it to the bar. You had a drink or two when you looked over at the bar and saw your teacher sitting there. He wasn't wearing his normal suits. This time he had a blue button down shirt and grey jeans. And even with that on he was still screamed sexy. You smacked your friend on the ass and pointed over to the bar.

       "That's him. My professor." You had to yell over the music. She followed your finger. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

         "Bloody hell. He is fucking sexy. Dear god if you're not going to ride that hard, I will. And I'm damn lesbian. My god that man can make me straight." You just looked at you friend as she over reacted. You just shock your head. You watched as her eyes light up. 'Oh god this is going to end badly for our superhero.' You thought. "Come with me." She grabbed your wrist and pulled you up to the bar. She ordered you both shots. Make sure you both were close enough to Tom as you could. You kept fidgeting with your dress.

     "Y/n. looks like your feeling better." Tom's voice purred over the music as you felt his hand on your shoulder. You turned to look at him.

        "Oh professor. Hi. Yes much better." You said nervously. Then there was a hand in front of your face with a shot in it. Both you and Tom looked over. As your friend just smiled.

        "Here you go love." She cooed. "Who's your friend?" She smiled as she extended her hand out to Tom.

       "This is my Professor, professor Hiddleston. Professor this is my friend from London Y/f/n." You felt like an idiot, how many times could you say Professor in one night. Ugh.  He took your friends hand and quickly shake it. 

       "Please Tom." He smiled at you. 

        "Nice to meet you Tom. Well me and this pretty little thing were just going to the dance floor." As she took her shot. She looked at you with a wink. Oh god. You were going to kill her. She then pushed the drink to your lips. You took the shot. A blush crossed you cheeks. As you watched him eyeing you. You felt your friend grab you wrist again, dragging you to the dance floor. "All right so your going to dance with me and we are going to make it seductive as hell in hopes he'll come down here and dance with you or watch one of the two." You both started to dancing. At first you felt a little awkward. Not for the fact that you were dancing with your friend, but having someone you want watch you. The shot finally kicked in. And you didn't care anymore. 

        You heard your friend say something from behind you, that you couldn't hear. You felt her leave. Moment later you felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around you. And a tall figure pressed against you. You hoped to hell it was Tom behind you. Turned around to see who it was. To your relief it was Tom.

       "I figured I would cut in. I couldn't let you dance by yourself now could I." Tom flashed his best smile. 

          "I didn't think you could dance." You smiled up at him. 

         "I know a few tricks." He whispered. Causing you to shiver in response. He was going to be the death of you.

          "Well let's see if you can keep up." And with that you turned back around in his arms still. It had to be the alcohol. As you danced with him. Your ass may have rubbed a few time against him. You definitely were not going easy on him. You hand him groaning more then once. Started to feel him get harder with ever pass of your ass. 

      After your friend found you and drug you back. Telling Tom that it was to be a girls night. As you to both had a few more drinks. After that everything got hazy. You woke up the next morning. Head was pounding. You moaned in pain. As your eyes opened more you looked around the room realizing you were not in your bedroom. The Tom's sent filled your nose. Your eyes widened as you slowly turned around. Tom was lying on his back shirtless. You looked under the cover to see if you were wearing clothes, you were though they weren't what you had on last night. 

         You notice Tom was in only boxers which look to be tightening around his definitely bigger then average cock. You bit your lip at the sight of him. Heat pooled between your legs. God why did he have to be so damn sexy and well endowed. You groaned quietly. As you started to move slowly out of the bed. Trying not to wake Tom up. You search for your clothes which were scattered across his bedroom floor. Even though it wasn't much, but you were having the most difficult time locating you're panties.


	3. Chapter 3

In the efforts of you search for the lost pair of panties. You had looked over to the bed. Sighing heavily, as you spotted you're miss underwear. Under Tom's head well, under the pillow. You groaned out loud as you crawled over Tom. Which probably wasn't the best idea you had. He moved a little which startled you, causing you to fall over on top of Tom. Which woke him up. He looked at you with a smirk. You tried to get off of him but failed as you sat back on your heels. Trying to pull the blanket that had wrapped around your feet. You realized you were straddling Toms thighs. As he propped himself up on his elbows. Enjoying the sight before him. You licked you lips. As you tried to ignore his morning wood. And the shit eating grin on his face.

"Well good morning darling." Tom cooed. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You tried to look down, not wanting to look into his eyes. But when you looked down you were in eye contact with Tom's one eyed snake that tried so hard escape his cage. You tightly closed your eyes, then throw your hands over them. As you groaned softly. You started to lose your balance. But Tom's hand grabbed a hold of your waist. He chuckled and you still didn't look at him. He slowly pulled his legs out from under you. But that didn't help as his legs brushed against your some what wet core. 

"Darling are you all right?" He asked as his hands moved to yours, moving them away from your face. You looked up at Tom. 

"No." You sighed. "It feels like there is a jackhammer going at it with my brain. I just want to go back to sleep. And die." You calmed yourself. As you got lost in those blue eyes of his. "I should probably go Professor." You had managed to pull your feet out from the blankets as you got off the bed. 

"Please call me Tom, and how about breakfast first? I do know the perfect remedy to cure a hand over. And then I'll take you home." Tom smiled at you. God why did he have to be so sweet. And so god damn sexy. 

"Professor, I really need to go home. And I'll just call a cab once I find my phone." 'Why are you turning him down god your en idiot. You really should stay but.' You thought to yourself as you saw Toms face drop a little. After finding your phone Tom did convince you to let him at least take you home.

"Thank you Professor Hiddleston, for taking me home. I'll see you tomorrow in class." You smiled. You heard Tom sigh as you walked to you door. It had been an awkward ride home for you. You had been wearing the clothes given to you, as you held on to your dress and shoes. When you walked in to your house you went straight back to bed not bothering to change. 

Monday came and went. It had been still awkward for you to be around him. You didn't change your day. You still did you job as his assistant. You both made small talk. And luckily there was no paperwork that needed to be graded. Tom seem to act as nothing ever happened. But he was at work and needed to try and keep it professional. He still was your professor, as you like to still call him. It was Tuesday night you managed not to see Tom, you normally did. Your friends from school decided you all needed to go see the latest horror movie. You liked horror movies. But they always made you jumpy. Once in the theater you and three other girls stood in line to get popcorn. 

"Mr. Hiddleston Hi." One of your friend's stated as he walked over to your group. "What are you doing here Sir?" She asked.

"Hello girls. I going to see that new horror move." Tom smiled. He had a tub of popcorn and a drink in his hands ready to.

"Well you should come sit with us." You friend giggle. Is she trying to flirt with him. That kind of annoyed you. The other girls agreed that he should. You only smiled at him shyly. "I mean we are only your student and you probably don't want to sit with us annoying college girls in a horror movie." Tom looked over to you, as you tried to hold your eye roll. "You are one of the cooler teachers. That and your not like the old as dirt, like the other teachers." You chuckled at that last part. Tom looked at you. 

"Um thanks. For the part that I'm not old." He chuckled nervously. " I guess it would depend on the setting in the theater. I was heading that way now so I don't drop this." Tom stated. Trying not to say yes to them he really only wanted to sit next to you if he had to sit with anyone. 

"All right professor we'll see you in there." The other girls nodded as they watch him walk away. "God that man has a cute butt. I hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave." You nudged your friend. As you giggled. Shaking your head. "What's it like working with him?" She asked. "Dose he get with student?"

"What, what kind of question is that." You scoffed. "I think he's dating someone. I really don't know. He has a personal life. It's not like I'm with him 24/7." You were annoyed with the question. Even though your answer was a lie in some ways. Making it into the theater you walked down the aisle of sets not realizing the person in the first chair was Tom. Who pulled you down to the set next to him. Making you Squeak. He happened to pull you down by you belt loop of your jeans. 

"Please sit next to me I really don't know if I could sit right next to your friends." He whispered. The theater was packed and the only spots left seemed to be next to Tom. 

"Fine. But I'm warning you now. I'm a screamer." You stated. Not really realizing how you said it. Tom raised an eyebrow at you. 

"Oh really Darling. Could of fooled me." You scoffed at him. As a your face heated up. Thank god the room was dark. You friends found you as they filed in. Before you could say anything to him. You heard You one friend huff as she sat next to you. The movie started. Through out the movie Tom's hand or arm would brush against yours. A lot of the time after you jumped. You had shifted more towards Tom, it was only to get comfortable. Halfway point of the movie it was getting more intense. You ended up grabbing ahold of Tom's arm. As you practically jumped into Toms lap. You heard Tom chuckled softly.

"Sorry." You whispered as you shifted again removing you nails from his arm. 

"It's all right." He whispered back. You shivered in response. God this man. Why did he have this affect on you. You hand dropped on the arm rest as you went back to watch the movie. Hoping your friends didn't see. At some point Tom grabbed you hand and held it. But it was hard to see if anyone looked over. You didn't realize he had you hand until you started to tense up at a part. You started to squeeze Tom's hand. The movie ended and your hand was freed. You and your friends said good night to Tom. As you all went your separate ways. 

You got into your car. But it wouldn't start. Trying a few more time. You got frustrated and stepped out of the car. Kicking the tire and cursing at it. You resting you back on the car and sighed. Kicking the tired again with your heel. Closing your eyes. You felt a hand rest on your shoulder. Causing you to jump and scream. You looked up into Ocean blue eyes.

"There's that scream that I've been waiting to hear." He smirked. As his hand dropped from your shoulder. 

"Damn It Professor. You scared me." You hissed. You could feel your heart racing. Tom chuckled.

"Sorry. What's wrong?" He tried to hold his chuckle.

"My car won't start." You sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

        
       "Pop the hood darling." Tom commanded. You looked at him with puzzlement. Dose this man actually know how to fix a car? I mean he is a professor of literature. But a car? 

    "Do you know how to work on a car?" You questioned the man. Who looked at you.

       "I know some things. Now love will you please pop the hood." You sighed. And nodded as you pulled the lever to the hood of the car. You watched as Tom played around. Tom mumbled a few thing that you didn't hear. He then got in you're car started for you. "Well you'll want to take it in the shop soon." He smiled up at you as he got out of your car. "Would you like me to follow you home just incase it dies on the road?"   

          "That out of the way for you. Your closer to you house from here. I can't ask you to go out of your way. I'll call if I need help." You smiled. He was so close to you. You could smell his Cologne. It was like spices in the woods. It was an amazing scent. You squeeze past him to get to the open car door. "So thank you for being my knight and shiny armor." As you got in. "Good night." 

            "Aye good night fair maiden. And text me when you get home so I know you've made it." He chuckled. As he walked back to his car. Watching you leave. With a sigh. He really wished he knew what was going on in that pretty little head of yours. You made it to class the next day though you didn't want to be there after not sleeping well. You kept having dreams about your professor which in return kept waking you up. So as you dragged yourself into his class, lager cup of coffee in hand. You sat in your normal spot. As Tom walked towards you.

     "I need to speak with you after class." Tom didn't whisper but he did sound Stern and almost irritated. You nodded as you tried to avoid eye contact with him. As the dreams rushed back into your thoughts. You face started to heat up. You crossed you legs as he walked away. Going about his lesson. Once class was over you walked over to his desk.

      "You said you wanted to see me?" You're voice sounded small as you watched the last student leave his class. He looked up at you when the door shut. 

       "What is going on with you?" he asked "did I do something wrong?" He asked worry and panic came across his face. He thought he was losing you as his teachers assistant.

          "Um no, just tired." You lied. As you shifted you weight.

         "Y/n." Tom sighed heavily looking up at you. He knew better. 

         "It's because we slept together." You snipped a little as you stood there feeling more ashamed then anything. Tom you at you with puzzlement.

          "Are you talk about when you were drunk and end up at my house?" You nodded not really wanting to talk more. "Darling we never did anything. I would never take advantage of you." He smiled with a little chuckle. You crossed your arms as you stated at him in disbelief.

         "But, I wasn't in my clothes and I found my underwear under your um pillow." You whispered. Not that anyone was in there but someone could walk in any moment. 

        "No, you darling, decided to strip while I was trying to find you something to wear. And you panties may had been flung at me. While I tried to leave the room." He chuckled as you your eyes widened in horror. "I mean I didn't mind the view, but I really was trying to give you privacy." He smiled. As you felt like you were going to die of embarrassment. "So that's why you've been avoiding me?" You nodded again as you didn't trust you own voice. Tom grinned at you. 

        "Though I should probably get to class." You squeaked out.  Tom nodded as he watched you walk away. Though he was surprised you had yet to ask for you underwear back. 

        Saturday and you went out with the group of friends that you normally do things with. They weren't like you bestie that live in London. But they were rather fun when you needed to get out and do something. You made it to one of the frat house that was on campus. When you walked by the main part of the school you noticed that Toms car was still there.  You made you way to the row of house. Once inside the music was loud and everyone had a drink, you really couldn't find your friends you spotted them at one point then lost them again. You wound up talking with a random guy. He was cute and drunk, was definitely trying to get you to sleep with him.  He brought you drink after drink. 

          As the drinks started to flow through your body you started not to feel that great more weird then anything. You swore you only had 3 beers which wasn't enough to get you drunk. Excused yourself from the guy you were talking with,  even if you can't remember his name. Not that you cared really. You told him you were going to the bathroom when he tried to stop you. You stumbled outside. Your eyes were dry you kept trying to blink as you notice you vision was starting to get a a little blurry.  You had decided on texting the one person that you had hoped was still on campus. 

       When Tom read your text he couldn't make heads or tails of what you were saying. So as he made his way to his car he called you. He had a feeling maybe you were drunk texting him. But he was going to at least make sure you were all right. 

      "Darling, you know I can't make out hide or hair of what that text said." Tom chuckled. When you picked up. 

        "Tom." You had panic in your voice slurring over just that signal word as you poorly walked through the campus. 

          "Darling, are you all right?" Worry in his voice. 

           "I-I don't feel so good." You slurred over your words as you attempt to walk along the pathway.

             "Y/n, where are you?" Tom started to pace next to his car. 

            "I'm on campus." You mumbled as you looked around the area. You were feeling dizzy and disoriented. 

             "Where on campus? Concentrate for me." Tom tried to stay calm. He could hear you try to keep yourself from falling.

              "I-I um think over by the Library." You voice was an octave higher panic started to kick in. "Tom I think someone is falling me." 

         "Okay, stay on the phone with me, I'm on my way." He rushed out of his office. Making his way out of the building he was in. "All right what can you see?" He tried to get you to tell him more. You described what you were seeing as best you could. You heard something behind you. You were about to turn around. When Tom ran up to you. 

          "Y/n!" He rushed over to you as you almost feel. He may have startled you. Holding on to your shoulders he looked into you eyes. "How mush did you drink?" You told him only 3 beers. "Did you take anything drugs at this party?" 

         "No." You scoffed. As you leaned into him. Tom walked with you against his side. Helping you walk towards his car. 

        "Okay then did you get your own drinks or did someone hand you them?" You looked down as you started to get dizzy again.

         "Yes, one of the guys that I ended up dancing with at the party brought me drinks. He chatted with me the hole night after I lost my friends. Oh I should have told him I was going. He was very friendly." You smiled up at Tom. You started to forget what was going on. 

      "Darling I'm going to take you to the hospital." As he tried buckling you in, you kept squirming on him. He may have apologized a few times as his hands fell on your body every time you moved.

       "I do, have to say I like it when you man handle me." You looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of his, as finally got you buckled. Getting into the drivers side, was when you had passed out. Tom quickly made his way to the Hospital. As he told them what he think may have happened. That he was your teacher and that you were at a party. As he waited in the ER's waiting room, pacing as he could only think of what could of happened to you. All different scenarios ran through his head. You were going to be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

       
     You woke up the next day in your bed. You head was pounding. Couldn't even remember how you got home. Just the party, after that nothing. You felt sick to your Stomach. Running to the bathroom trying to throw up, nothing but acid came out. You washed up, when you heard movement in your kitchen. Making your way down the hall slowly, grasping on to a book. Once you turned the corner, you throw the book at your intruder. Your eyes widened as you watched in horror at who you just thrown the book at.

        "Blood hell." Tom hissed rubbing the back off his head. He looked down picking up the book your hurled at him. "Are you trying to tell me something y/n." As he looked at one of his books, he had required his class to read. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. He glanced up at you holding the book up. You bit your lip as you looked at him.

           "I thought you were an intruder." You managed to mustard up an innocent look. "And I'll tell you, I really don't like-" you looked at him as he glared at you. "You know what, I'm going to keep that to myself and move to the why are you here and why do you look like your going to scold me." You said quietly as you sat down. Tom did not look happy and it wasn't cause you throw a book at him.

           "I'm here, cause of your dumb decisions on going to a frat party, taking drink for someone you don't know causing you to get drunk, oh and roofied. While I had to worry about you the hole night in the ER." Tom Snipped at you. You never seen Tom like this. It almost made you jump or it could be the fact that you were still drunk and he was being louder then normal.  
     
        "Luckily you got to me then." You smiled shyly. Hoping he would let it go.

          "Lucky lucky. Yeah and What if.." Tom hissed at you. "What if you didn't have your phone, what if you were to drugged to text me." He turned to you. His finger was pointed up like he was about to say more. "What if someone other then me got to you, oh like the guy who gave you the drugs."

         "Okay, I get it Tom. I'm sorry. I was only acting like a normal college student." You attempted to argue. But your voice only carried so far. 

            "Normal College student, I thought you were smarter then that." His voice had raised but not by much he definitely knew how to scold someone with out have to yell. You wanted to try and argue with him but you knew better at this point. After Tom had finished scolding you. Making you feel guilty, he made you eat breakfast that he had made while he waited for you to wake up. He had never felt so worried about someone until he met you. He left after you started to feel better though while he was there felt awkward as he was still mad at you. 

            You didn't know how long he would be mad. As you started the week. He spoke to you like nothing happened while in class. But you could tell he was still disappointed.   
Yep this was going to be a long week and you had another party you were going to go to. You bought the costume and everything. But you were also not going to drink so you wouldn't have to call him let alone tell him. 

   As Friday rolled along, Halloween. Tom had asked what you were up to. You had told him nothing maybe watch movies and hand out candy, you lied. Not wanting to tell him there was a hug Halloween party on the out skirts of town in a corn field. That and Were dressing up as a sexy nurse. As soon as you got home though you got ready, you costume was very form fitting until you got to the skirt, You chest look like it could fall out of it any point. So Red bra under it. The front zipper only went so far and with your chest, well you hoped to hell you didn't fall out at the party. You wore red hot pants under the skirt cause well it was shorter then on the picture, cause of your ass. White stoking held by a garter belt. Slipped on a pair of white six inch heels to finish it off.

     You were about another thirty minutes away from the party when your car started to smoke and spotter. Then died you were in a residential area that looked way to familiar. Pulling off to the side of the street as you tried starting it again. Nothing, just hissing noises. You sighed as you pulled your phone out as you called and texted your friends but no one answered. 

      "Please no, don't die here anywhere but here." You whined as you tried the car again. You knew exactly where you were now. As you looked over a few houses down, seeing a pretty little black jeg sitting in the driveway. The house was decorated with some Halloween decorations and the front porch light was on as you watched kids go up to the door. Tom answered dressed as a zombie. He had street clothes on, ripped up jeans that were bloody, a white ripped up blood stain t-shirt. And an old weathered leather jacket. His hair slicked back and biker boots. Oh god. This was not happening right now. This was a nightmare really.  But no one was calling back and you didn't want to look creepy sitting there in your car. Now for the walk of shame to your profession house with a bunch of children around in what you were wearing. Walking as fast as you could in stripper heels. Before the next group of kids came to his door. You rang the doorbell. 

         "Coming." Tom yelled. As he walked to the door. What he never expected was to see you standing there, practically wearing nothing. Suddenly felt like he needed to see nurse for the discomfort  in his grind. His jaw went slack, as his eyes racked over you. Looking over your shoulders for kids while you waited, not realizing He had opened the door. "Well all I can say is aren't you a little old for trick or treating." He smirked as he lend against the door frame. Your head snapped towards him. 

      "Um, hi. So, um." You couldn't think you were feeling slightly naked. "So I can explain why I'm here. But I really don't want to scare kids so could I come in for a minute that and it's cold out here." Tom chuckled as he moved out of your way letting you in. He smirked as he watched you walk in with those heels. He licked his lips as he shut the door. Setting the bowl of candy down. You stopped, turning to look at him.

      "So what bring a pretty little thing like yourself on my doorstep?" He asked 

       "Okay, so I was heading to a friends house outside of town." You lied. "Then my car broke down just about four houses down. No one is answering their phones. Then I realized where I was at. So here I am, In this dumb costume at your door." Tom raised his eyebrow at you. Like he wasn't buying it. 

     "Your going to a friends house dress like that?" Tom questioned you. 

       "Yeah it is Halloween and well why not. I mean you look like you went a few round with a wood chipper. Was that all that you got out of what I said? Not the fact that my car Died?" You stated matter of factly. 

       "Well it was rather hard to concentrate, when your standing here, dressed in this extremely sexy little number." Tom smirked. "And beside I think I may need to go see a nurse, kind of hard to hear when I've gone throw into a chipper." You raised an eyebrow at him. You stood there with you hip off to the side, hands on both sides of your hips. Not really amused. "Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." You scoffed at the man.

       "Really professor, is that the best you can come up with? You know you could of gone with the hole I'm falling to pieces for you. Or something about eating me ou... I'm going to stop there. Umm." You face started to turn red. As you watch a smirk creep along his face. 'Well you do look good enough to eat.' He thought to himself. 

     "Let me go take a look at your car. Stay inside it warmer. Here hand out the candy." He chuckled. As he handed the bowl. Grabbing his coat, pulling the keys from your hands. All before you could get a word in. So you did as he said. While later he came back. Your car was done for needed to go to the shop. But would have to wait until tomorrow. You had sighed heavily. Tom convinced you to stay for a while. 

       Eventually he put a horror movie on. At some point the light were turned off, beside the light from his Halloween decorations and fake candles. If it weren't for the fact that he was still your Professor this would be really romantic. You had started at the end of the couch from him, by the middle of the movie, you were against him hiding your face in his chest. His hand rested on you hip as his thumb rubbed back and forth on it own. With ever little surprise in the movie you would jump like in the theater. Tom was enjoying it. Most of the movie was spent watching you. He enjoyed the way your body felt against his side the way you chest pressed against his how your thighs were showing, And how subconsciously you would zip the zipper ever time it fell down from your chest. 

     You got up at one point to use the bathroom. When you came back, walking passTom. You tripped over your shoes. As you tried to catch yourself, you found your hand on Tom chest. His knee was in between your thighs. You could feel his bear sink through the ripped up jeans that happened to be pressed against you covered core. Tom pushed your hair out of your face. With his slender fingers. He chuckled when he saw how big your eyes got.


	6. Chapter 6

         You got up at one point to use the bathroom. When you came back, walking passTom. You tripped over your shoes. As you tried to catch yourself, you found your hand on Tom chest. His knee was in between your thighs. You could feel his bear sink through the ripped up jeans that happened to be pressed against you covered core. Tom pushed your hair out of your face. With his slender fingers. He chuckled when he saw how big your eyes got.   
           
        Tom's hands found your waist. The way he looked at you made your hole body shiver pleasurably. You had opened your mouth to say something, along the lines of an apology, but no words formed, only a quiet gasp passed your ruby red lips, that Tom's eyes had gazed upon. Your hands had a mind of their own, as your fingers slowly finding rips in his shirt, curled into fists, hooking his shirt in them. Tom's own hands slowly roamed around your waist. Pulling you down his leg a little more. You had tried to move but realize that was not in your favor as heat pooled between you legs. It was like your body had a mind of its own. It riot against you. Your face started to turn red as you felt yourself become wetter. When he moved his leg under you he thigh pressing against your core just right. 

           Before you knew it your lips were on his. Tom large hands gripped you tighter. You pulled away a little, eyes fluttered open, Tom was grinning like a fool. You giggled softly. Before your brain could gain control of your body. Tom had you pinned to the couch. Not sure how he did it but that wasn't at all what you were thinking. He one leg still rested between yours, as he attacked you lips again. Your right hand found the side of his back while the left lightly scraped along his scalp. He groaned pressed his body against yours. You felt his strong thigh rubbed against your covered core with each movements. His arm barely held him up, while his hand traveled over your curves. You moaned into his lips, when you felt his, confined lengths pushing against your thigh. Dear god he was big. You couldn't imagine how he would be able to fit. 

        Tom took the opportunity to slip his tongue between you parted lips, his tongue played along with yours for dominance, which he clearly won. His free hand cupped the under side of your covered breast kneading it. Causing you to arch your back. Pushing more against him and his now very needy and uncomfortably swelling cock. Your right hand ran along his back. Making it to the hem of his jeans. Your fingers played along the edge of his jeans before they hooked themselves in to the belt loop. He hand left your breast as it traveled down to the curve of you ass, then down to your knee pulling up on it. His hand traveling back to your thigh pushing down the fluff of the skirt out of his way. As he made it back to you ass. Giving it a good squeeze, then started kneading at it. 

         "Professor," you moaned out. When his lips started kissing, nipping their way down your neck. His hand played with the ruffles of your panties pulling at them one at a time. You squirmed around under him. Pushing yourself into him more. His hand was back on your outer thigh his long fingers toyed at the hem of you panties. He bit at your collarbone. He push his thigh harder between yours, out of instinct you roll your hips, rubbed your soaked panties against his thighs. You moaned his name this time, making him smirked as he licked and kissed your throat making his way back up to your lips. He felt how wet you had gotten. It was only driving him more crazy. He pulled his head away to watch you wiggled and squirm beneath him. Your were a moaning, panting mess. Yet he hadn't don't much. Obviously no one had ever made your feel this way. 

           His hand moved back up, he watched as fingers grazes the exposed flesh above your bra. At some point your zipper had feel down just under your breasts. You gasped, your eyes opened looking into to his blue ones. He slowly pushed the parts of the dress that still cover your bra out of his way. He eyes left your as he took in the red shear lace of your bra. He could just see the color of your nipples. The tips of his fingers traced the Lace patterns. You watched his hand, your breath hitched every time he circled around your nipples never touching them. You pushed your chest up into his touch wanting more. But his hand moved, started playing with the hem of the bra. His fingers slowly dipped under. Before he could fully push his hand under to feel the fullness of your bear breast. A knock at the door made you both jump. Your own hands gripped tightly around his forearms. 

        "I thought I turned the porch light off." He chuckled. As he dipped his head down to kiss your lips. Not even bothering to open the door. But was stopped when another knock. And a little voice calling from behind it.

           "Wncle Tom. I's trying to trip or treat." The little voice messing up on his words called. You eyes widened as you looked up at Tom, Tom sighed heavily. 

           "I'll be right back love." He stated kissing your lips. As he got off of you. He adjusted himself and tried to calm down. Untucking his shirt to cover what he could of his slight painful problem. Then another knock came. "I'm coming." He cleared his throat. As he grumbled. "Not the coming I liked to be doing." He mumbled under his breath in annoyance. You giggled at him. He opened the door. To see his sister and nephew. 

           "Trip or treat, wncle Tom." The little boy who was probably 3 or 4 said. As he opened his bag that was filled with all kind of goodies. 

           "Hey there buddy." Tom cooed as he kneel down to the boys level. "Where my hug first?" Tom arm opened as little boy jumped into his arms. It was the cutest thing ever as you peaked from over the couch. "And who are you dressed up as little buddy?" He asked letting the boys go as he let the boy grab a handful of candy from the bowl. 

         "I's Mighty Thor." The boy posed as he lifted his hammer in the air. Tom chuckled as the little boy told him all about his night. And showed him all of his candy. You watched and laughed as you straight yourself out. Pushing the skirt down, pulling the zipper back up and over. Then fixed your hair and little hat. "Wncle Tom are your hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?" You heard the boy say as he realized Tom had blood all over him and his clothes were ripped up. 

           "No, buddy. I'm all right. I have a nurse to take care of me." Tom chuckle as his sister raised an eyebrow at her brother. 'This poor kid' you thought. 

           "Did she put bandaids on your boo-boos?" The boy asked curiously. Before Tom could say anything the boy spoke back up. "When I hurt myself that what mommy dose then she kisses my boo-boos and then they stop hurting. Did the nurse kiss your boo-boos and make them better?" 'Oh god Tom don't, please. Your sister is already eyeing you suspiciously.' you thought. Tom smirked. 

             "Yeah Tom did she?" His sister piped in. She has crossed he arms over her chest she watch her in amusement as her brother struggle. "And I don't think that lipstick shade goes with that outfit." Her finger point around his lips. Tom's face was flushed. As he looked over his shoulder at you. He smirked returning, when you ducked backdown. As his sister fallowed Tom's gaze. "Oh is your nurse friend here?" She raised an eyebrow. Your eyes widened when you heard that. 

       "Oh, the nurse that saved my wncle is here?" The little boy gasped out eyes wide with joys. As he ruched inside to where you were. 

         "No, buddy, she's no, no. Tom said softly trying to reel his nephew back towards the door. With no help from his sister. She only chuckled. You quickly pulled the throw blanket Tom had on the couch over your shoulder as you tucked your feet up. All you could see was part of the skit that had a Red Cross on it, and hat with the same cross. You did not need to scare the kid with how much of the costume was missing. 

          "Hi," He said shyly to you, his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "I'm Daniel, I'm 4. Are you the nurse that helped my wncle?" 

         "Mmhmm I think I did." You played along. "I'm y/n. It's nice to meet you. I've never had a chance to meet a real superhero before, especially the mighty Thor." The boy had told you all about his day and superhero's. As Tom and his sister talked most likely about you. You were briefly introduced to her as she went to wrangling up Daniel. Before he left he had told Tom something that you didn't hear. When they left you started to feel awkward now as you kept the blanket tightly around you. 

         "He likes you because you know all about superhero's." Tom chuckled, you nodded softly, as Tom kissing your cheek passing by, walked into the kitchen grabbed water. Handing you a glass as he sat down on the couch. Tom play another movie as he could tell meeting his sister and nephew like that made you a little Uncomfortable. It was for him too. He didn't expect them to show up so late. You had started to fall asleep on Tom at some point during the movie. Jerking awake every time someone screamed.  

        "Darling let's get you to bed." Tom spoke softly. As he helped you off the couch. Guiding you to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

      
        Waking up snuggled against your very sexy professor was almost sorely. When your eyes fluttered open to see his handsome face, was nice. He was always so nice to you even with everything that was going on between the two of you. You really were trying hard to resist. But you still wound up here, in his arms. You watched him sleep. His face made cute little twitch. He started stirring around. Slowly waking up. He eye opened, a smile spread across his face as he saw you beautiful eyes watching him.

          "Mmm, good morning beautiful." He cooed. As he kissed you lightly, he wasn't going to lie he thought you would of pulled away from him. Though he was not going to say that out loud. His hand roamed over the sides of your curves. 

           "Morning." You stated with a shy smile. You tried to stretch out. Witch cause a groan from Tom as you realized you leg was draped over his member. You paused eyes widened. You then slowly moved you leg away. "Sorry." You mumbled under your breath trying to hide your rosie red face. He only chuckled. As he rubbed your back.

          "You know a guy could get use to waking up next to you." He purred. Place a kiss on top of your head while you hide you face from him. You wanted to question him why. You weren't anything special, but god if he didn't try and go out of his way to make you feel special to him. 

—-  
It was mid November, you just came back from the states, your brother in-law had called, your sister was in the hospital. Telling all your professors that you had an family emergency back home. It was sudden when you left.  At first, Tom had thought he pushed you to far again. The day you left for the airport. Tom had been trying to get a hold of you but you never responded due to being on the plane. Once he read the email he felt some relief, not a lot. You were gone fore two weeks. You sister and you new baby nephew, were doing well and finally home. 

        Once you got back you had gone to the store to get a few things since everything in your cupboard had gone bad while you were away. You had yet to talk with Tom. It wasn't that you were trying to avoid him but there was just a lot that had happened. You hadn't even started on you make up work for all your classes. As you walked down the isle holding on to a basket as you looked at thing to buy for dinner the next week. 

       You had spaced out to the world around you, trying to think of school, car issues, sister, dinners and well Tom. You never did hear the little voice squeal as a small child ran up to you grabbed a hold of your jeans giving you a tight hug. You almost jumped when you looked down to see Tom's nephew hugging you leg.

       "It'z youu," the boy squealed. Looking up his blue eye staring up at you." Youu the lady nurse that slaved my wncle." He hugged you tighter. Oh god how did this kid recognize you. 

       "Well hello Daniel." You smiled down at the young boy. He had similar traits as Tom. His blue eyes being one of them. Though you did want to know where his mom was. "Daniel where is your mom?" 

         "Daniel." You hear Tom's sister call for the young boy. Turning the corner she spotted Daniel with you. The look on her face was that of annoyance. The young boy let go of you running over to his mom.

           "Mommy, mommy! It the nurse that slave wncle Tom." He squeaked. As he grabbed a hold of her coat pulling her along.

          "So it is." She sounded not as amused as the boy did. As they walked towards you. You gulped. Not really wanting to be in this situation right at this moment.

            "Hi. Sorry." You stated not really sure what to say at this point.

           "Your Tom girlfriend right?" She questioned you. 

             "No, I'm his student." You stated correcting her. Not really thinking anything of it. Until.

             Oh, your only his student." Her eyebrow raised, there a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Oh god. You just made this worse. "And how old are you? 18? That's sleeping with her professor?" 'Yeah definitely not sounding happy. God this is not good. How the hell do I get out of this one.' You thought. 

          "No, I'm not." You tried to sound convincing, it was true you had yet to sleep with him. Just only making out and falling asleep in his bed. "Sorry, I should go I have somewhere I need to be. Bye Daniel." You smiled as you quickly walked away. It was the only thing you could think of at this point. After checking out. Leaving the store, making your way back home. All you could think of was what is she going to say to Tom. 

         You had zoned out. Trying to figure everything out. Before you could react in time the car in front of you had slowed down to a stop. You tried to hit the brakes but it didn't do much good as you rear-ended the car. "Fuck!" You screamed inside your car, as you hit your head a few time Steering wheel. 

         "This can't be happening. Fuck my life." You yelled at yourself in the car trying to hold back tears l. You had always been a good driver. You had yet to realize the man getting out of the car, walking towards yours. A soft tap fallowed by y/n made you look out your window to see Tom your Professor standing there. Someone really dose hate you somewhere. Tom opened the car door as he knelt down, reaching over to unbuckled you.

       "Darling are you all right?" He asked you while helping you out of the car. He gave you a once over. He cupped your face in his hands making you look at him. Your eyes welled as you looked at him. Waiting for him to get angry at you, but it never came. All he did was ask if you were all right. You nodded in response. 

      "I'm sorry I tried to stop, I was, was just so out of it with everything that I didn't react in time." You rambled. Feeling the pricks of tears leave your eyes. 

        "Y/n, it's all right." Tom smiled. As he tried his best to calm you down. "It's only a car. And it doesn't looks like you damaged mine. Though yours, well darling I think your going to need a new one." You looked over, wiggling out of Toms hold to look at yours. Beside the obvious steam coming out your didn't look to good. 

         "Oh god, I don't know how I'm going to get to class now. I don't have the money right now to get a new one. Ugh." You cried to yourself even though Tom could hear you. You spent all the money you have saved up to fly back home. Tom was behind you his hand rubbed your back. 

         Tom had called the tow company for your car. You watched as they hoisted your car away. Tom had you go sit in his car when he did, grabbing your belongings out and putting them in his. He took you to his house. It was closer. 

          "Tom I really would like to go home." You weeped. As you looked at his house.

           "I know darling, I'm just dropping myself off." He simple stated. You looked at him in questioned. He chuckled slightly at your confused look. "Your going to borrow my car for a while, until we can figure out what to do next." Your mouth dropped. Your eyes wide. 

           "Tom, I-I can't take your car!" You squeaked out. "How are you going to get to work?" His hand patted your knee. While the other took your hand place a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

          "Darling, I have a bike I'll just take that." He smiled looking up at your tear dry red puffy face. All he thought was that you were the cutest thing still. And how much he wanted to give you everything as well as to protect you. 

          "I can't make you ride a bike to works that's would be like an hour for you to get to work." You whimpered under his soft touches. As he cupped your face. 

            "You are so damn adorable." He kissed you cheek. "I own a motorcycle, that's what I mean by bike." He lips lingered by your cheek. He chuckled a little. You turned your face to look at him in shock. You had never Though he would own one. "What, did you think I'm only just some boring professors? Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime?"  He pulled you in to him. Take a hold of your soft lips. Which you gave into him. It was the buzzing of Tom's phone that pulled you two apart. He groaned when he looked down to see his sister's face with little Daniel. 

       "Sorry darling, I got to take this." He said apologetically. Kissing you one last time. "Hey, Sarah. Is everything all right?" You couldn't hear what she was saying but you could tell she was annoyed and Tom looked over to you a few times before he stepped out of the car. You could tell Tom was getting annoyed. You tried not to ease drop. Tom startled you when he opened your door. It made Tom chuckle, you made the cutest little noises. It only made him want to know what other noise you would make while withering under him. 

         "Everything all right?" You asked. Look up at the man. He nodded with a bit of a sigh. There were things he needed to tell you but they could wait another time. He help you out of the car. Handing over his keys. "I really don't feel good taking your car." You looked down at your feet.  
     
         "Darling, I don't want you to go with out a car. And I don't think it wise if I were to come and pick you up." He smiled that sexy smile of his. As he closed your hand with his keys in it. His free hand lifted your chin up. By the time his lips were on your again he had you pushed up against the car. Gasping giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue in, playing along with yours. His hands found their way to your hips. 

        "Tom, I really don't think it's a good idea to be doing this out here." You panted. Your hands lightly pushing against his chest. Tom pulled away slightly resting his forehead to yours.

        "You're right. Maybe we should take this inside? Maybe dinner first?" Tom breathed out fanning over your lips. Giving you a shiver. 

           "So you're luring young innocent college girls into you home to have your way with them." You teased. You voice maybe have been more seductive then you meant it.

         "Only you darling," He growled into your ear. "And you come willingly so far." He smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter.

            "Tom this is not the way to the kitchen, let alone your living room." You stated. Tom had convinced you to come in for dinner at least. You only got a dark chuckle out of him and a wild smirk. 

            Which lead to him to pulling you along, towards his bedroom only to having you pinned at the hips by his own up against the wall once inside. His left hand had both your pinned above your head. His lips roaming around your neck. You shattered when you felt his full length against you. You hadn't realize he was only wearing sweat pants, when your car hit his. Now you could as the thin material didn't restrain his cock. His right hand made its way under your shirt, finding It's way to your heaving chest. Cupping then kneading your covered breast. A moan expected your lips. His mouth traveled back up coving yours. His tongue dancing along yours. You tried to move your hands, but Tom held them still. Nipping your bottom lip. Making you whimpered.

              "Tom, I really need to get caught up on my homework." You breathed out. As his lips worked your jaw. "This isn't helping me. And I thought we were going to have dinner?"

           "Mmm, I don't know what to tell you about the homework. But I know what I'm having for dinner." He mumbled. You scoffed.

           "Professor!" You huffed. "Your not helping me here." You tried to push him away. Tom stopped his attack. Still keeping you pinned. Kissing your lips. 

             "How about this, I'll help you with your homework, afterward? I promise." He pouted which was to cute to say no to. And your need for him, was started to be come to strong. As heat pooped it felt like you core was on fire. 

          "Tom you know if we go down this path, it's not going to be..." You trailed off as the another moan left your lips when his fingers pinched you hard nipple. As he nipped your ear.

          "What where you saying love?" As he pinched your nipple again this time a little harder. His knee pushed between you thighs. You sighed heavily trying to control yourself.

           "I'm your student remember. We go down this path there is no going back." You finally managed to get out. Tom stoped his hand now just rest on your chest. His blue eyes looked into your. His grip on your wrist loosened. 

            "Darling, I'm willing to go down this path as long as it's with you, that and you want to go down it as well. I have been wanting this, You for so long. But the question is do you want to?" Tom let go of your hands. Cupping you cheek. Your hands rested on his chest. As you took a deep breath.

             "I do want this whatever it is. But I'm worried." You sighed trying to avoid his eyes or his goof grin he was making.

              "Love, don't worry. Let me do that." He assured you. Grabbing ahold of you chin pulling it so you would look at him. You fingers fisted in to his shirt, once's his lips meet yours again. He pulled you away from the wall, walking you towards the bed his lips never leaving yours. Stopping just when the back of your legs felt Toms bed. Tom's hands worked to undress you. Taking his time. As you made quick work of his clothes.

         Tom lips found your, as you both made it onto the bed. Tom hands explored your naked form. You felt his now exposed very hard and very large cock against you thigh. Just the feel of it made you squeeze your thighs together. Tom knew you were nervous. He pulled away from you to take in your form with his own eyes. You suddenly felt self-conscious as you tried to hide yourself from him. 

             "Darling, stop!" He sighed knowing what you were trying to do. Grabbing your hand in his he pinned them down. Kissing your lips lightly. "Don't hide from. Darling, you're stunning to me." His body ghosted over yours. His words made you blush. Tom pulled himself away from you. You hide your face with your hands. His hand found your wrist. Pulling them away from your face. "Do I need to find something to pin you hands down?" He smirked making you face heat up more. You shook your head. 

      Tom hands roamed over you. Cupping your full breasts. His mouth soon followed suit with open kisses, licks and a nip here and there, until he found your right nipple. Which freed his hand to roam further south. You gasped out, wiggling beneath him. His hand traveled It's way over your hips, then your thighs. He was enjoying, taking his time. He hand ghosting over you core. Feather light, brushing against your folds. Making you buckle, wanting to feel his fingers inside you. You hissed when his hands moved back over your hip. Tom chuckled. As he looked up at you, mouth attached to your nipple. He sucked hard making you moan. Then moved to the other one. While his newly freed hand did the same as the other did. Slowly torturing you. His hand rested on your hip as he lips started to move along your flash. Working downwards, stopping just before your wet folds. 

         "Tom!" You whined. As he kissed above the area you really wanted to feel those lips of him. You felt him smirk against your skin. "You know if you don't hurry up, there will most likely be some kind of interruption." You hissed looking down at the man that seemed to be enjoying himself. You yelped when he nipped you in response. But soon you felt his tongue dance along your wet folds. Moaning out, at his slow licks. 

           "Patience, darling." He stopped. Making you groan in annoyance. You cursed his name. "I would like to enjoy my dinner." He smirked. You rolled your eyes at him. He positioned himself, nestling his face between your thighs. You could felt the sharpness of his stubble, You were going to enjoy beard burn. As he wiggles in between your lips finding your throbbing clit as he sucked on it. You moaned his name. You left hand fisted in to the bed while the other ran along Toms scalp. He groaned. You cried out whenTom pushed two fingers into your entrance. His tongue swirled over you clit. His five o'clock shadow rubbed roughly between your folds ever time he dove back in. It was all to much, as he easily made you cum over his mouth and fingers.

         "Mmm, so easily you cum for me." He growled. "Let's see how many more I can pull out of you before I have you On my cock." He growled. As he slipped in another slender finger in. His other hand found it way to your heaving chest. Cupping each breast before he settled on one to toying with. Before you knew you were call his name again.

          "Professor, please." You moaned out all most screaming, when he nipped at your extremely sensitive clit. Tom pace speed up as he fingered you, curving his fingers just right. Reaching that spot no one ever could find. As his stubbled cover chin now rubbed against you clit. "Fuck." You screamed as you came for him a third time. 

         "You look absolutely perfect when you cum for me." He stated grinning at you like a fool while he made his way back up your body. You felt his cock rub against your dripping wet folds. Rolled you hips trying to push him into you. His lips found yours. "You taste Divine as well." You tried to hide your face from him again. He thought it was cute how much his words embarrass you. He teased you with his cock some more watching you squirm beneath him, wanting him inside you. 

           "Please Tom!" You begged. As he push the tip in teasing your entrance. "Stop teasing." You buckle your hips trying to get him in you. Tom finally did as you asked, slowly pushing into you. Gasped in a sharp breath, screwing your eyes closed. His size was something you were not used to. He was bigger then you had. Your hands found his shoulders. As he sank further in. 

          "You got to breathe for me Darling." Tom whispered as he stopped let you adjust, even if he wasn't all the way in you. "Fuck, your so tight." Your walls wrapped tightly around his cock. He felt like he could cum right then and there. When you let out the breath you were holding he started to move again. Until he bottom out. Oh he was definitely going to enjoy you. 

     He started moving in and out of you taking his time. Though he didn't know how long he would last. As he watched you make little enjoyable faces, you lips parted while moans, gasps and screams left them. You felt his cock twitch inside you while he moved in. God he felt amazing, oh so big stretching you beyond the max. You never thought he would fit, but dear god it was the best fit. Finally opening your eyes to watch Tom have his way with you. The smile that spreads across his face as he watched you. You moaned out his name. As his lips meet yours, his tongue dancing along with yours. Your hands found his ass grabbing ahold of his cheeks. Pushing at him. You nipped at his bottom lip, before his lips let yours. Cause the man to moan out your name.

         "Tom. I'm going to cum." You panted out. Tom pick up his pace. Arching your back. Your moans became louder. 

         "That's it love cum for me again." He called over your screams, as your walls tightened around his cock.  You nails dig into his flesh. His name was screamed out like a broken recorded. You soaked his cock, It was all he needed for him finding his own release deep inside your tightening walls. Pumping faster into you, as empty himself out. He laid on top of you. You could still feel his semi hard cock twitch inside you. Both of you panting hard. Tom kissed once more before finally pulled out of you. You felt the mixture of his arousal with yours seep out. Tom went into the bath getting something to clean you up with. 

          As promised Tom tried to help you with your homework. He wasn't being much help. As he kept getting handsy with you. While you sat on the couch, focusing hard on the task at hand. Tom would push your hair out of the way, as he would attack you neck and jawline. It was starting to get harder and harder to focus. His hand would start playing with your braless breasts. Making the nipples go hard as he rub the fabric of the shirt over them, cause you to gasp. You would push his hands away. Then he found his way to your leggings rubbed just right. You never put any panties back on, cause well you couldn't find them again. 

        "Tom." You bit back a moan. "This is not helping me any." As you felt his lips just under your ear. You felt him smirk. As he cupped your core, rubbing the palm of his hand against your covered clit. His other hand grabbed your hand that had a pen in it. 

         "One more round." He pleaded just above a whisper, in your ear as he took your hand placing it over his sweat pants. His now hard cock twitched. You couldn't help but lightly squeeze it. And without warning Tom had you pinned under him on the couch as he took you again. 

        You managed to make it home in Tom jag. Though it was a struggle to leave Toms. He did offer you to stay the night. Though you throw the 'It's a school night.' At him. Both of you would have to get up early and god knows you wouldn't get any sleep with that man. And you may have told him that you ' vagina needed a break, not being used to his "size".' Then there was the fact that you really needed to concentrate on your papers that were due tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a little over a week an a half, since you started being physical involved with your professor. And the loss of you panties had started to pile up. While trying to find a clean pair as you had yet to do laundry, since you been spending most of your time at Tom’s, only going home at night right before bed. Though you did find a pair you decided not to wear them. So paring you no pantie day with a skirt that rested just to your knees, so in just the right movement of sitting you would be able to show more then probably needed. Might as well drive the man nuts, since it’s his fault your underwear keeps disappearing. Boots with sock that came up you thighs with a cute knit sweater. 

Making your way to school in Tom’s jag you had started parking further away from the school, so you wouldn’t damage it. But today you decided to park closer to where the staff parked. You made your way towards the building when you heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle. You had yet to see Tom on it. You slowly turned around. And oh dear lord in hell. It was the hottest thing you had ever seen. Tom wore a leather jacket over his suit. The messy helmet hair was even sexier as you sat there drooling over that man pulling the helmet off. This may have been a bad day not to wear underwear. Tom made his way towards you.

“Good morning miss y/l/n.” He smiled at you. You weren’t sure if he was going to keep it professional during school hours but he did. The first day you thought that was it a one time thing. But your worries were proven wrong when he texted you. Now during the day it was innocent touches and stolen kisses in his office.

“Good morning professor.” You smiled sweetly at him as you watched his eyes rake over you body. You could tell you were already driving his crazy. You made your way into the school with Tom slowly trailing behind. Watched you ass as you walked. It had a little more bounce to it then normal. He already thought how long of a day this was going to be. He was ready to get you back to his house. 

You were late to get to his class, well technically you were on time but normally you were early. Tom eyed you as you skipped in. You sat in your normal front row corner. For the first 20 minutes of Tom lecture your had your legs crossed. As he was getting really into his lecture. His head scanned the room, You uncrossed your legs spread then just enough for Tom to catch a glimpse, making the man stumbling over his words before crossing them again. Staring at you for a minute. Soon went back when he realized where he was. Not before giving you a stern look. Soon he sat at his desk while the class worked. Tom’s eyes kept traveling towards you. From his desk he had a full view of was was going on under yours. 

Smirking as you concentrated on you work. You legs would fidget around. One would rub the other, you hand would itching your thigh pulling the skirt up to scratch at the flesh. You saw him watching. You rested you hand between your knees. Still never moving your head away from you paper. Slowly pulling you hand slid up your inner thigh which made the skirt ball upwards. Tom cock twitched in his now tight trousers. He watched as you spread you thighs open still moving your hand. Knowing that no one but Tom could see what you were doing. Tom could see how wet you were as your fingers never touch your glistening folds. They soon traveled back down your thigh. You finally looked up at Tom your hair had fallen down hiding your face to others as you smirked at him. Your tongue darted out before you bit your bottom lip. 

You could tell you had some kind of effect on him as he glared at you. The smirk on his face told you how much trouble you were going to be in when you got to Tom’s. You weren’t going to lie this was kind of hot and you never thought you would do something like this. Well you thought you never be fucking your teacher either, but here you were. Your professor told everyone to leave their paper on his desk when they were done and could leave early when done so. You stayed until everyone had left, as the door shut from the last student. You got up bending over to pick up your belongings. Giving him a bit of a peek of your backside. You could hear him groan aloud. Making your way to his desk to turn in your work.

“Miss Y/l/n, I would like to see you in my office afterwards, we need to discuss your current behavior.” He hissed. You gave him an innocent smile. Biting your bottom lip.

“Oh, all right professor Hiddleston. Though I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong.” You said shyly Sweet, yet subduction dripped in your voice. As you walked towards the door. Before you got any further, Tom grabbed your elbow 

“Oh and miss y/l/n keep those pretty legs of yours crossed I don’t need anyone seeing what is mine.” He stated in a low husked voice. That sent pleasurable shivers down your body, straight to your weeping core. You nodded, not trusting your voice. Make your way out of his class, letting out a giggle as you made you way to your next class.

“Professor, you wanted to see me?” You purred as you knocked on the opened door. Watching him trying to concentrate on paper work. Tom looked up at you with a wicked smile. ‘Oh that’s a new one’ you thought. That could melt the panties off a girl if that girl was wearing any. 

“Miss y/l/n, please come in, have a set. And be so kind as to shut the door.” His voice was low deep. You nodded slowly as you shut the door behind you. Tom pointed at the chair across from his desk but that wasn’t the chair you were going to take. No you were play a dangerous game right now. After your little stunt in his class you were a little touched starved. Even if it was to steal a kiss, or five. You weren’t sure how long you could wait. After all this is his fault really you did try not to get involved with him. 

Tom watched as you walked towards him passing the chair he had pointed to. Your finger tips guided along the giant oak desk that took up half the space. Sliding in between him the desk which rest you backside against. You hands gripped the edge of the wood desk. As you lust filled gaze looked him up and down. Darting your tongue out to wet your lips before innocently biting the bottom one. You could feel his knees shake between yours. 

“As fucking tempting as you are Love we are in a public school. And where the bloody hell are your underwear?” Tom groan. Bending at the waist so your face was close to his. He felt you hand fist into his tie. Pulling him closer to you. As your lips met his. He didn’t resist you lips, he gladly kissed them back. His hand resting on your thighs.

“Someone keeps stealing all my panties.” You mumbled ghosting his lips before pulling away. Pulling yourself on to his desk, sit on it. Using his chair to rest you feet on. Tom hands never left your legs, in fact they had a mind of their own. As they slid up and down your outer thighs. You moans softly. 

Your hands grabbed his stoping them. As you picked them up to place them on the inner part of your thighs. Trying to get him to take the damn hint. You knew he wanted this just as much as you. You could tell by the tent in his trousers. Finally he moved his hand up and down the inner part of your thighs. One hand inches closer and closer as his slender fingers bushes against weeping folds. You buckled you hips trying to get him to go further. The tips of this fingers slipped between. Ghosting your needy clit. 

“Fuck love you are soaked. And I didn’t do much.” He growled. As the tips were drowning in your arousal. Moaning again this time what sounded to be his name. But before he could push in any further. There was a sudden knock on his door making you both jump he retrieved his hands for you, making you quietly pout. 

“Professor Hiddleston.” The voice called, which you recognize as one of your friends that try’s to hitting on him. In a panic you slide down and hiding under his desk. Thank god his desk was not one that open so it hid you well. As Tom scooted him under more hiding his obvious erect cock. Before the girl walked in. You heard the door click open. Tom sucked His fingers clean before she fully made it in. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ was all you could think of.


End file.
